Dejando Huellas
by Iurisangel43
Summary: ¿Puede revivir un amor de adolescencia luego de años de ausencia? ¿Puede un hombre herido por una tragedia volver a creer en la vida y el amor? ¿Podrán cumplirse las promesas hechas al calor de una accion de guerra?


**CAPITULO I**

**LA BUSQUEDA**

1992: Oficina del Detective Wysinsky: Revisando las últimas grabaciones y los datos que le había dado el Almirante Andrew, y algunos datos adquiridos entre sus amistades en la Marina, sabía que no iba a ser tarea fácil hallar a aquellas nueve rebeldes… Nueve almas rebeldes, hermosas, indómitas… pero capaces de los sacrificios mas grandes y admirables por los que amaban. Incluso soportar una ausencia de tres años… Tres largos años…

-Entiendo su desesperación, Almirante… Yo también tengo mi secreto… Natalia… ¿En donde estás?

La azul mirada del detective se pierde en la oscuridad de la ciudad… Mientras el rostro tierno de una muchacha se dibuja en el vidrio de la oficina…

EN NUEVA YORK…

Una muchacha de unos veintisiete años, salía en ese momento de turno en la sala de operadoras del Departamento de Policía de aquella ciudad… era una noche lluviosa, aunque había escampado.

-Hasta mañana Naty.

-Hasta mañana, Bárbara…

Natalia Carolina Márquez Díaz, era una de las antiguas chicas de los Cascos Alados, formaba parte de la tropa de choque y rescate que participó en la refriega en la casa 8, donde Noriega tenía su bunker en las áreas que en ese momento revirtieron a Panamá… Un rescate accidentado, pero que marcó su vida… Un marino, de nombre Marcus Wysinsky, de ascendencia polaca, dueño de unos ojos azules que la galvanizaron desde que se encontró con los suyos, al que le había salvado la vida al dispararle a uno de los efectivos de las Fuerzas de Defensa, era un recuerdo que le dolía mucho…

-Debe tener esposa e hijos… yo no fui más que un ángel salvador…

Pero se equivocaba, en esos tristes pensamientos… Se equivocaba. El jamás la olvidaría…

Llegaba a su pequeño departamento, cerca del Instituto Universitario Laura Vicuña, donde cursaba su maestría en Derecho Procesal.

Miraba una foto amarilla por el tiempo… donde estaba un hombre con su uniforme blanco de marino… Era Marcus Wysinsky,

-Mark… ¿Dónde estas?

En ese momento, en una calle del Estado de Virginia, encontraban un cuerpo… era de un hombre, cruelmente torturado… con varios impactos de bala…

Los detectives de la policía del Estado, tan acostumbrados a ver crímenes de esa clase, voltearon el rostro al ver aquel cuerpo torturado y sangrante aún…

-Es el tercero en lo que va de la semana. Hace poco sacaron del Potomac un cuerpo en idénticas condiciones, con sus genitales cruelmente mutilados…

-Ya están pidiendo resultados… Parece que el gobernador va a pedir que se ocupe la Fiscalia de Distrito, aunque piensan que estos crímenes son de competencia de los componentes de investigación naval. Y no deja de tener razón, pero también es jurisdicción del FBI y del Departamento de Policía.

-Yo creo, que le va a tocar a la Fiscal de Distrito. Encargarse de este lío, ahora con las fusiones que hay no me extrañaría.

-La titular del cargo, es una mujer poco común, se puede decir que una supermujer en todo sentido… Dicen que era una oficial de la Fuerza Antidrogas, en su tiempo de estudiante de maestría y doctorado… y que era sumamente valiente y arriesgada…querrá estar al frente de la investigación y de la parte operativa. No creo que se contente con quedarse en el escritorio.

ENTRETANTO, EN EL EDIFICIO DE LA FISCALIA DE DISTRITO EN WASHINGTON D.C.

Una mujer de unos treinta y ocho años, miraba por la ventana aquella noche… las luces de la ciudad. Una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos negros, y porte de reina. Era la doctora Analida Isabella Román Linares, primera latina que ocupaba aquella alta investidura. Abogada desde hacia quince años, tenia un impresionante palmarés de éxitos jurisdiccionales. Incluso la aureola de ser la heroína en su país, fue también oficial de la Fuerza Especial Antidrogas, mejor conocida como DEA.

Una foto de ella en una lancha rápida, con uniforme de fatiga, sosteniendo una UZI, en las márgenes del río Atrato, cuando se dio la persecución de uno de los lugartenientes de uno de los narcotraficantes más sanguinarios de Colombia. Con camuflaje en el rostro, expresión fiera en el rostro, el prototipo del soldado invulnerable. De aquello hacia solo ocho años, fecha en que se retiró del servicio activo para convertirse en la doctora Linares, ser la asistente del titular, aspirante a congresista doctor Alejandro Martínez Riolobos, hoy representante al Congreso, mejor conocido como "SHARK" con un impresionante record de casos ganados, gracias al equipo de trabajo que tenía. A la única que halló capacitada para el cargo, fue a ella, e hizo todo a su alcance, para que ella quedara como titular del cargo…

Un recuerdo ensombrecía sus ojos… el recuerdo de un muchacho de dieciocho años… James Lawrence Mc Graw.

-¿Qué habrá sido de tu vida?

EN UNA OFICINA EN FALLS CHURCH… NO LEJOS DE WASHINGTON D.C.

Un hombre, de cabellos castaños, ojos muy azules, y facciones varonilmente atractivas… miraba por la ventana de su oficina, era el coronel James Mc Graw.

-Veintiún años… ¿Qué habrá sido de ella?

Pensaba en una chica de dieciséis años, con algo de sobrepeso, poco agraciada… Analida Román Linares… La última vez que la vio, el llevaba el uniforme de la Marina y ella iba hacia la Universidad a matricularse en la Facultad de Derecho y Ciencias Políticas…

James había enviudado recientemente, ya que su esposa había sido el blanco de las amenazas de un espía iraquí al que había atrapado cuando fue a combatir en la Operación Tormenta del Desierto… Tenia solo dos años de haberse casado, y aquello casi lo volvió loco de dolor… aun no lo había superado del todo…

Era un lobo solitario, poco amigo de juergas y salidas, había estado varias veces a punto de volverse a casar, pero inopinadamente las mujeres se alejaban de él. Al igual que su compañero de trabajo y fórmula en ese despacho, el coronel Leroy Jethro Gibbs, también viudo y divorciado tres veces… eran dos lobos de mar, alérgicos a las relaciones largas.

Lo que no se imaginaba era la sorpresa que tendrían unos meses después…

EN LA OFICINA DEL GOBERNADOR DEL ESTADO… UNA IMPORTANTE REUNION SE ESCENIFICABA…

Tres mujeres, llegaban a esa reunión en el edificio de la Gobernación del Estado de Virginia… la reunión se debía a los crímenes…ya se estaban pasando de la raya…urgía acción. Las tres mujeres, eran las doctoras, Analida Roman Linares, Fiscal General del Distrito de Columbia, Austria Marcela Carmona Rodríguez, asistente de la Fiscal General y Altair Adriana Carrera Rodríguez, segunda asistente de la Fiscal General.

Las tres, eran abogadas de éxito, en la gestión gubernamental, eran del equipo político del hoy senador del Estado Alejandro Martínez Riolobos, descendiente de cubanos, había logrado el escaño en el Senado. Era un abogado de éxito, mas conocido como "Shark" le decían sus detractores y sus amigos. Un autentico perro de presa, y en honor a su apodo, un verdadero tiburón en los tribunales…

El Gobernador, Lewis Mc Auliffe, nieto del que fue el comandante de fuerzas en el Comando Sur, en los tiempos del General Torrijos, llegaba en ese mismo momento, con el director del FBI, Thomas O'Farrill, y con él el director de la División Criminal de la Marina, Nicholas O'Hanlon, y jefe directo de James Lawrence Mc Graw. Igualmente la directora de la División de Criminología Naval Jennifer Sherman, jefe directo de Leroy Jethro Gibbs, estos personajes tenían algo en común, los crímenes atroces que se estaban dando últimamente… También con ellos estaba el Comisionado Pendleton, del Departamento de Policía del Estado… junto con el jefe de la oficina de enlace de la INTERPOL.

Jennifer Sherman tenia curiosidad por conocer a la fiscal de Distrito, que era conocida con el mote de la Mujer de Hierro… pero también quería conocer a una de sus asistentes… por que desde que Jethro se cruzó en la vida de Altair, ni siquiera él volvió a ser el mismo…

Al iniciar la reunión, Jenny se sentó justo frente al asiento que ocuparía la doctora Román Linares… Poco a poco fueron llegando los convocados a esa reunión.

-Hola, O'Farrill.

-Directora… este asunto parece ser más serio de lo que parece, los periódicos hacen festín de cada cadáver de marino, piloto o ex soldado de la armada que encuentran muerto en tan deplorables condiciones…

-Tenía que venir, en esto también está mi gente… y debo saber qué es lo que piensan hacer…

En ese preciso momento, entraba el gobernador junto con la Procuradora del Estado de Columbia, una mujer que difícilmente pasaba inadvertida… todos le abrían paso.

Una mujer de mediana estatura, cabello negro, bien cuidado, largo, hermoso… que enmarcaba unos ojos negros hermosos, nadie podía imaginar que esa mujer hermosa… había sido una adolescente fea y sin gracia, con problemas de sobrepeso.

Junto a ella, sus asistentas en la fiscalia, la doctora Altair Adriana Carrera, doctora en Derecho Penal, con especialización en Criminalística y antigua Casco Alado… Jennifer supo que estaba ante la rival invisible… desde que Jethro regresó a Criminología Naval, ya su relación no era la misma…lo sorprendía pensativo, y escuchando baladas en español, concretamente de los setenta y ochenta… También de cabello negro, entremezclado con rayos dorados… que suavizaban un rostro severo… era su rival en el corazón de un hombre que en París la había enamorado a tal punto, que no había podido olvidar nada de lo ocurrido en esa misión… Ni sus caricias, ni su pasión al amar… algo en que la aventajaba ella… por que Altair era virgen aún, a sus casi veintisiete años…

Lo había conocido en Santiago de Veraguas, donde un amigo de él tenía una casita…junto al mar… concretamente en Playa Mariato. Ella era la nieta de la vecina del frente… que tenia una pequeña finca, que le había dejado su esposo… ella era una jovencita impresionable de veinte años, en aquel tiempo… él, casi llegando a los cuarenta… un hombre con una vida recorrida, maduro, atractivo, interesante.., Un hombre de verdad…

Era 1987… desde ese verano, Altair desecho admiradores, por que su corazón desde ese día que sus ojos se cruzaron quedó marcado con las iniciales de su nombre… Su abuela que soñaba verla casada con un gringo, propicio aquella amistad… que se tornó una cosa diferente una tarde, en que llena de dolor, salio huyendo de la casa de la abuela, después de una llamada que le destrozó la vida. Sus padres se divorciaban, dejándola a ella a la deriva… él intentó consolarla… pero lo que fue un consuelo, acabo siendo un beso que le marcó la existencia a ambos…por eso, ninguno de sus compañeros universitarios, ni los de la DEA, ni los detectives del FBI, pudieron derretir el carámbano de hielo que había recubierto su corazón, que esperaba que apareciera su verdadero dueño… Un verano que marcó para siempre su corazón con las huellas de un hombre al que le seria fiel hasta el último suspiro.

La reunión dio comienzo… y ella se dedicó a observarla… era una mujer acostumbrada a tomar decisiones, y asumir riesgos.

-El Presidente, quiere acción… ya son seis los ex marinos muertos… y no se ha dado con nadie, ni se ha arrestado a nadie…Esta reunión es para comunicarles, que conformaré un equipo especial para que investiguen y atrapen al responsable o a los responsables de estos crímenes atroces…

-¿Qué ha pensado el Departamento de Defensa?

-Conformar un equipo especial de investigación…entre la Procuraduría del Estado, criminología naval, ambos departamentos, el FBI, y el Departamento de Policía del Estado, por último.

-¿La Procuraduría del Estado? Con su perdón, ellos no tienen idea de…

-Directora… la actual titular del cargo, fue en su momento parte del cuerpo de Resistencia conocido por Cascos Alados… y fue en su momento oficial de la DEA, con servicio distinguido… no querrá estar quieta… en una oficina refrigerada, y menos sus asistentes… que también han sido del mismo cuerpo. Ella conoce el trabajo de campo de un agente de inteligencia tanto o más que usted… Y también sus asistentes, no olvide, que son CASCOS ALADOS…. Que es decir, heroínas nacionales…

-De todas formas, no estamos lidiando con simples criminales… son gente capaz de llegar a cualquier extremo…

-Por lo mismo… se que usted odia trabajar con injerencia de otros componentes, y más los componentes civiles, pero en este caso, no hay la menor alternativa…

Jennifer reconoció que llevaba perdida la pelea… y se conformó el grupo… era un grupo que integraba la Fiscalia de Distrito, con su titular a la cabeza… la División Criminal Naval, que dirigía el almirante O'Hanlon, el grupo de Criminología Naval, que lo dirigía Jenny, y por ultimo, el Jefe del Departamento de Policía del estado, el comisionado Harrison Mc Kiernan. Ahora, mientras iba en su auto, Jennifer pensaba en cierto encuentro en París…

-Ya conozco a mi rival invisible… y bien, es una mujer bella, provocativa y sexy, una bomba, como lo son todas las latinas… ahora entiendo lo que te tenia tan taciturno últimamente…

Llegó a las oficinas de Criminología Naval… sabía que tendría que comunicárselo a Jethro… Y no le gustaba la idea de decirle… ya conozco a mi rival…

Entro en el despacho donde se encontraba el grupo de Jethro.

-Buenos días, señora

-Buenos días, Dinozzo, Siva, Mc Gee… ¿No ha llegado Jethro todavía?

-Ya viene en camino. También el doctor Mallard.

En ese momento, llegaba Jethro Gibbs, hombre de unos 47 años, en el que todavía se notaba el porte militar, ya que había sido de la Marina mucho tiempo atrás… era artillero, viudo joven, ya que su esposa fue asesinada por un narcotraficante… era un hombre serio, de poco sonreír, pero cuando lo hacia, tenia una bella sonrisa que hacia que cualquier mujer bajase la vista al mirarlo. El asesinato de su esposa e hija lo habían convertido en un ermitaño, había sufrido un atentado donde estuvo varios meses en coma, al despertarse quiso renunciar a su trabajo, yéndose por casi tres años a Panamá… de donde regreso con algo más que un bronceado envidiable…que realzaba su ya natural apostura.

Entró… e inmediatamente todos callaron. Su presencia imponía respeto.

-Hola Jenny. Veo que no tienes buena cara… ¿fuiste a la reunión con el Gobernador?

-Sí… Quiere resultados… estos crímenes atroces tienen en jaque a todos… y ha conformado un grupo… mañana viene la gente de la Procuraduría del Estado… la propia Procuradora General encabezara el operativo…

-¿Y qué sabe ella del trabajo de campo que hacemos nosotros…? Ella pasa todo el día en su oficina refrigerada.

-Es una antigua Casco Alado, ex agente de la Fuerza Especial Antidrogas, y una mujer que difícilmente pasa inadvertida…

Los ojos de Jethro brillaron con un brillo inequívoco ante la perspectiva de una mujer bella… Pero, lo sacó de sus ensueños, la voz de Jenny.

-Esta señorita, tiene un grupo de asistentes… todas de su misma patria… y tan guerrilleras como ella. Yo creo que conoces a una de ellas… ¿Te dice algo el nombre de la doctora Altair Adriana Carrera?

Al escuchar ese nombre, a Jethro se le iluminó el rostro, y su mente voló a un lejano recuerdo del año 1987.

1 de diciembre de 1987. Terminal de autobuses del Chorrillo.

-¿Vas a pasar las vacaciones en casa de la abuela Rosa Angélica?

-Sí. Es el único lugar donde puedo leer en paz, sin la perturbación de los gritos de mi padre y de los desplantes coléricos de mi madre. Estoy hasta el gorro de mi situación.

Altair tenía 20 años, y estaba en segundo año de Derecho, carrera que seguía a pesar de la oposición de sus padres. Ellos querían que se casara para que no siguiera en la casa convirtiéndose en una carga para ellos. Pero ella amaba su carrera, y por ella a veces tenía que dormir fuera de casa.

En ese momento se encontraba en la Terminal con sus amigas de la Universidad Dayra Adriana, Diana Caridad y Romina Guadalupe. Dayra iba para Pedasì, Diana para Aguadulce y Romina iba para Montijo junto con ella, aunque ella se quedaba en Santiago de Veraguas.

-Tres meses de libertad y cero preocupación hasta que iniciemos nuevamente el curso.

-¿Cómo te fue con Bona Fide? Tiene fama de nazi.

-Bien, en Derecho Romano es el mejor, aunque te machaque, eso sí.

-Yo tuve problemas con Muñoz Pope, casi no le paso. Pero me las ingenié.

-Tengo ganas de ver a la abuela. Es la única que me quiere, y extraño su comida

-Es el único lugar donde realmente comes decentemente. Las libras que coges las pierdes apenas vienes a tu casa, allí ni siquiera se acuerdan que tu comes.

-Con este lío de Díaz Herrera, se me complicó la cosa en mi casa. Estoy contemplando la idea de irme de verdad.

-Igual yo, no puedo seguir en mi casa donde cada pico hala para su gallote.

-También yo –dijo Romina – No aguanto la situación tan fea que se vive en mi casa.

-Chicas, llego el bus, nos veremos en marzo… Cuídate, Dianita.- dijo Altair, abrazando fuerte a Diana.

-Igual, Altair, no te desveles leyendo, que no estamos en clases. Aunque bien se que no me harás el menor caso.

-Come bien, recuerda que estarás a dieta forzada desde marzo hasta diciembre. –dijo Dayra.

-No lo olvidaré.

El viaje a la cabecera de la provincia de Veraguas, a pesar de lo cansòn, era hermoso, por que el interior de la República tenia lugares paradisíacos.

Llego a la ciudad de Santiago de Veraguas, a la Terminal de buses SANPASA, y de allí se dirigió a un teléfono público desde el cual llamó a su abuela.

-Alò?

-¿Abuela? Soy yo, Adri.

-Mi amor… ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí, en la Terminal de buses, voy a tomar una chivita para llegar a la casa.

-Llegas a buena hora, tengo el almuerzo listo…

-Nos vemos, abuelita linda… ciao.

Altair Adriana llevaba un jeans azul con un suéter polo rosado. Y zapatillas blancas, junto con un maletín donde llevaba las pocas pertenencias que tenía. Se bajó de la chivita justo a la entrada de la calle que daba casi a la playa de Mensabè. Desde allí tenia que caminar camino adentro para llegar a la casa de su abuela, que con los reales que le había dejado el abuelo estaba bien situada. Iba caminando pensativa cuando un ruido llamó su atención, era alguien arreglando un techo, por que se escuchaba el sonido de los clavos y del martillo. Y de repente un silbido de admiración tan ruidoso que se escucho desde Santiago a Changuinola.

Asustada miró a su alrededor, apretando el maletín contra ella, pensando que era un delincuente que la venía siguiendo, pero no vio a nadie… De repente una voz masculina, ronca, bien timbrada y con acento norteamericano dijo…

-Mira hacia arriba, todavía no he muerto para convertirme en fantasma… - a la frase la siguió la risa masculina mas sensual y sexy que había escuchado en su vida. Alzó la mirada y sus sorprendidos ojos negros se cruzaron con los ojos azules más hermosos que había visto en su corta existencia. Un apuesto rostro masculino era el marco de aquellos ojos que parecían taladrar los suyos y mirar dentro de ella. Sin acertar a decir una palabra siguió caminando, mirando hacia donde estaba el apuesto desconocido.

Jethro siguió clavando cuando su amigo Charles salio de la casa.

-¿Es que vas a pasarte el día en eso? ¿No sabes el significado de la palabra siesta?

-Ya acabé. Por lo menos, cuando venga el invierno, no habrá goteras.

-Por cierto, ¿a quien le silbaste tan fuerte hace un rato?

-Una chica…- suspiró

-¿Una chica por estos lugares? La única que viene es Martina. ¿De quien se trata?

-No bromees. Martina estaría dispuesta a acostarse conmigo si yo se lo insinuara… Esta es… diferente… Y llena maravillosamente los jeans.

-Descríbemela.

-Estatura mediana, cabello negro, ojos negros, piel ligeramente bronceada, llevaba jeans y suéter polo rosado, y zapatillas blancas con azul.

-Ya se quién es. Es la nieta de Doña Rosa, la vecina del frente. Recuerda que nos habló de una nieta que tiene en la capital, que cursa estudios universitarios. Aunque yo pensé que era una colegiala de secundaria.

-Amigo, si así son las colegialas, vuelvo a la escuela de nuevo. –rió sensual. –Me ha impresionado, de verdad.

1992: Jethro volvió a la realidad. El recuerdo de un beso… un beso que le marcó la vida, el alma y lo hizo cobrar nuevas fuerzas… para seguir en la vida.

-¿Cómo la conociste…?

-Es la asistente de la Procuradora del Estado… también Casco Alado en su momento… Es ella… mi rival invisible…

-Jenny, no me vengas con eso… yo estaba en un mal momento… Nuestra relación terminó apenas pisamos el aeropuerto de Paris… No es para tanto…

-Para mí si lo es… apenas hablaron de ti, se puso inesperadamente pálida… No te ha olvidado, Jethro… lo sé…lo vi en su mirada…

EN LAS OFICINAS DE LA PROCURADURIA GENERAL DEL ESTADO DE WASHINGTON.

Altair estuvo muy callada… durante todo el viaje hacia la Procuraduría… y lo notó la Procuradora

-No has hablado en todo el viaje... y la razón de tu mutismo se llama Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

-Si… resulta que le conozco.

-¿Cómo está eso de que le conoces?

-Lo conocí en Panamá… el estaba de vacaciones en Panamá, concretamente donde vivía mi abuela. En Santiago de Veraguas… mi abuela tenia casa cerca de Playa Mariato. El vivía en la casa del frente con un amigo… de correrías de espionaje.

-Entiendo… un romance veraniego…

-No, no es lo que te estás imaginando, Analida… Entre el y yo no hubo intimidad… si es eso lo que piensas. En eso me aventaja la directora Sherman… ella sabe como es él en la intimidad… -se sonrojó mucho- Ella ha estado en sus brazos, compartido besos, caricias, entrega… yo de mala, un beso que me marcó el alma… y que no me ha dejado darle el si a nadie más.

-Lo sé, en la DEA tenias fama de rompecorazones… eras muy admirada… y lo mas triste es que ninguno sabia contra que fantasma peleaba. Un fantasma que te marco el alma…

-Un fantasma que está vivo… me pregunto si se volvió a casar…

-No creo, ya investigue a tu fantasma, y tiene tres divorcios a cuestas, estaba en el tercero cuando le paso aquello… que lo puso frente a ti… y no se ha vuelto a casar… Parece que te recuerda… que no te ha olvidado… y Jenny siente unos celos caníbales…

-Lo noté… por la manera como me miraba… pero según tengo entendido, ellos terminaron esa relación hacia tiempo, mucho antes de que yo apareciese en su vida…

-Si, pero no deja de sentir algo por él… ten cuidado… como se de cuenta de que estas jugando con el… tendrás una enemiga irreducible…Y eso no le conviene al caso que tenemos entre manos.

-No pienso jugar con él… mal puedo jugar yo con el que me ha mantenido viva y de pie durante estos años… después de que me operaron… el es mi razón para seguir viviendo… la vida nos pone otra vez frente a frente… y no voy a dejar ir esta segunda oportunidad… Y tú, que piensas hacer con respecto a James…

-Eso… es otra cosa…

-No me cambies el tema, se que tienes tu fantasma… se llama James Lawrence Mc Graw Justavino.

-Yo temo ese encuentro… hay muchos recuerdos poco gratos… que el revive. No creo que el no se acuerde como era yo en aquellos tiempos…un verdadero patito feo.

-Que se convirtió en un cisne hermoso y con suerte… eres la segunda mujer mas poderosa del Estado, después de Hillary Clinton, y Condolezza Rice, y quizás serás la futura Secretaria de Estado… te temen…y no dudo que haya un hombre que no quiera probar un beso de tus labios, ni desee tenerte entre sus brazos…para enseñarte a amar.

-El único que podía hacerlo era James…

-Y aun puede… no creo que se burle ahora, después de todo lo que le ha pasado.

-No me digas que investigaste…

-Si, y como Jethro, es viudo reciente, su mujer murió en el desastre de Oklahoma Center… junto con su hijo, por que estaba encinta cuando aquello pasó. No se ha vuelto a casar…y de saber que todavía sigues soltera… no creo que se quede quieto.

ESA NOCHE… EN LAS OFICINAS DE LA DIVISION DE CRIMENES NAVALES…

El almirante Nicholas O Hanlon llegó a la oficina allí se encontraba James.

Un hombre de un metro y noventa centímetros de estatura, con un porte adquirido en West Point, que fue donde lo mandaron cuando se graduó de la secundaria en Panamá. Y luego en la Marina… cabello castaño oscuro, ojos muy azules, y una sonrisa francamente sexy.

-¿Cómo estuvo la reunión con el Gobernador?

-Los crímenes serán investigados… van a unirnos con la gente de tu amigo Jethro, la Policía del Estado y la Procuraduría del Estado… no estoy seguro de que esta noticia te caiga bien… creo que sabes quien es ahora la titular del cargo…

-¿Quién?

-Doctora Analida Isabella Román Linares… tu compatriota…

James se sorprendió… Analida, aquella niña fea y gorda que se había enamorado de el cuando estaba en el Instituto Nacional… ahora era la mujer más poderosa del Estado de Virginia… Procuradora General…

-No pareces sorprendido…

-No. Lo sabía… vengo siguiendo su trayectoria desde que llego a Estados Unidos, me he enterado de sus ascensos como jurista… ella es ahora para mi como lo es nuestra Águila Harpía… difícil de alcanzar… para cualquier hombre… y más para mí… Una mujer poderosa… que los criminales temen… y que mas de cuatro hombres en este Estado desean. Debo tener una competencia muy fuerte…

-No estés tan seguro… ella está aun soltera…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Investigue… y esa princesa, no se ha casado por algo… y me temo, que eso tiene nombre y apellido… James Mc Graw. Arriésgate, chico… quien no arriesga, no gana… y tu ahora has cambiado mucho… la guerra, tu viudez, han hecho de ti otro hombre, ya no sales con mujeres teatrales que te hacen la vida de cuadros… es mas ya ni sales…

-Para qué, ya yo no estoy en edad de estar saltando… la verdad, ya el amor para mi pasó.

-No lo creas… de encontrarte con Analida… puede que tus esquemas cambien…

James miró por la ventana de su oficina… en ese momento llovía… y los autos… iban pasando en ese momento por la calle…Era el inicio de una investigación… que duraría mucho tiempo… donde se descubrirían muchos secretos ocultos…

HOLA: Este es el primer capitulo de la tercera parte de esta trilogía… para tomatazos, reviews, felicitaciones… escribir a … Carla_. Gracias por leer… IURISANGEL-


End file.
